criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheers to the Wild West
Cheers to the Wild West is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninety-ninth case of the game. It is the forty-fifth case of Berrini and the third case in Oakwolf Studios. Plot After learning about the disappearance of Nicole Bannister, a worried Duncan Crosby was reading old news about a plane crash that had gone missing in the mountains years ago. Chief Crosby then told them that they should keep an eye out for any more disappearances, despite the player and Luke Leon-Mathieu being off-duty. Luke then said that he had obtained some backstage passes to a local Wild Western movie set that was filming a new film called Hit the Horseshoe. However when the player and Luke got to the studio, they found the corpse of actress and cowgirl Kristy Brent, slumped over a hay bale and her skull cracked open. They then found clues to suspect video editor Cydius Vox, who directed them to a local saloon that the victim visited. There, they suspected saloon owner Rhonda Hughes and horse breeder Johnathan Marksman. They then learned from Astrid that the victim was currently sleeping with a famous wrestler who was acting in the same film as the victim. They then went to the wrestler’s mansion to interrogate Kristy’s boyfriend and famed wrestler Randy Holmes about their relationship. Randy explained that it was perfectly professional as they both were dating on and off camera anyway. They also investigated Randy’s mansion and found clues to suspect cowgirl Riley Hutchison before they found the murder weapon in the Western set, which was revealed to be a horseshoe. They then learned that Randy had a panic attack over the victim’s death and that he had wrecked his mansion in tears. After profiler Raj Sherazi calmed the wrestler down, the team found enough motives and evidence to incriminate co-star and cowgirl Riley Hutchison for the murder. Riley confessed to the murder after she was accused of attempting to seduce Randy to drive a wedge between them. Riley then explained that she truly loved Kristy and that she wanted Kristy to break up with Randy so they could be together as a lesbian couple. However the victim refused to break it off, angering Riley. Riley then decided that she had to get back at Randy. After she discovered that Randy often came early to set in order to practice his wrestling techniques for the film. However, when she hid in the darkness of the set, the victim had came early rather than Randy, which led Riley to pounce on Kristy and smash her head in till she died. When she found out that Randy was still alive and that Kristy was dead, she attempted to hide all traces accusing her of the murder. Judge Marrakchi then decided that the victim deserved a sentence of 25 years in prison with a chance for parole in 15 for the premeditation and successful murder of Kristy Brent, despite it being an accident. After Riley’s trial, she requested to see Astrid and the player in prison where she asked them to help her recover her favourite memory of her and the victim. They then went to Randy’s mansion, where they found a locked box that contained a golden bracelet. However before they could take the bracelet back to Riley, Randy came to plead them to help him find some flowers for Riley as he wanted to see her in person. They helped him find some flowers on the Wild Western set before they went to see Riley in prison with Randy at their side. Riley and Randy then exchanged apologies and then hugged each other, their grief being comforted by each other. Meanwhile, conspiracy theorist Valentina Knox came to the station and told the player and Luke that she had found some strange discoveries about the people of Oakwolf Studios. She then directed them to the saloon to recover her missing video footage. They then found the footage in the saloon before sending it to Jordan, who revealed that Nicole Bannister wasn’t the only disappearance as several other socialites were found to be reported missing, nothing but a precious possession of theirs being left behind. They then interrogated Valentina, who told them that they all had gone missing one by one, and that they were kidnapped by some “evil god” that ruled over Oakwolf Studios, who she dubbed “The Socialite Slaughter.” She then told them that the god was going to slaughter all of the socialites in a sacrificial ceremony. Luke, disbelieving what he was hearing, then stopped Valentina from continuing and thanked her for the footage. Afterward, a determined Chief Crosby told them that they had to continue searching for the missing socialites before the Socialite Slaughter stole their lives. Summary Victim *'Kristy Brent' (slumped over a hay bale, her skull cracked open) Murder Weapon *'Horseshoes' Killer *'Riley Hutchison' Suspects Profile *The suspect goes to rodeos *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect eats kuchen Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Profile *The suspect goes to rodeos *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect eats kuchen Profile *The suspect goes to rodeos *The suspect drinks tequila Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Profile *The suspect goes to rodeos *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect eats kuchen Profile *The suspect goes to rodeos *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect eats kuchen Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer eats kuchen. *The killer goes to rodeos. *The killer wears a gold accessory. *The killer's initials are "R.H.". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wild Western Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Card Restored) *Examine Card Insignia. (Result: Card Insignia Revealed; New Crime Scene: Local Saloon) *Investigate Local Saloon. (Result: Faded Tape, Waitress's Tray) *Examine Faded Tape. (Result: Name Revealed; New Suspect: Cydius Vox) *Ask Mr Vox if he encountered the victim. *Examine Waitress's Tray. (Result: Receipt; New Suspect: Rhonda Hughes) *Talk to Miss Hughes about the murder. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Horseshoes) *Analyze Horseshoes. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Horseshoes; Attribute: The killer eats kuchen; New Suspect: Johnathan Marksman) *Talk to Johnathon Marksman about his horseshoes being used in the murder. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Randy Holmes, the famous wrestler. (Attribute: Randy drinks tequila; New Crime Scene: Mansion Lobby) *Investigate Mansion Lobby. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Paper Tray) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restored Photo) *Examine Restored Photo. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Riley Hutchison) *Talk to Miss Hutchison about her co-star's murder. (Attribute: Riley drinks tequila and eats kuchen) *Examine Paper Tray. (Result: Torn Magazine) *Analyze Torn Magazine. (12:00:00) *Ask Mr Cydius Vox about the torn magazine featuring his scandal. (Attribute: Cydius drinks tequila and eats kuchen; New Crime Scene: Mechanical Bull) *Investigate Mechanical Bull. (Result: Locked Case, Stuffed Pig) *Examine Stuffed Pig. (Result: Liquid) *Examine Liquid. (Result: Spicy Whiskey) *Ask Rhonda about the victim calling her "a fat pig". (Attribute: Rhonda drinks tequila and eats kuchen) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Horseshoe Case) *Analyze Horseshoe Case. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to rodeos, Cydius goes to rodeos) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Calm Randy down and stop him from wrecking his house. (Attribute: Randy goes to rodeos and eats kuchen; New Crime Scene: Billiards Table) *Investigate Billiards Table. (Clues: Shredded Poster, Victim's Phone) *Examine Shredded Poster. (Result: Threatening Poster) *Examine Poster's Handwriting. (Result: Johnathan's Writing Identified) *Confront Johnathan about "bashing the victim's head in". (Attribute: Johnathan goes to rodeos and drinks tequila) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Riley about the angry texts. (Attribute: Riley goes to rodeos, Rhonda goes to rodeos) *Investigate Porch Steps. (Clues: Empty Tequila Bottle, Pile of Props) *Examine Empty Tequila Bottle. (Result: Strange Cream) *Analyze Strange Cream. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold accessory) *Examine Pile of Props. (Result: Bloodstained Tag) *Analyze Bloodstained Tag. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's initials are "R.H.") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The One Behind the Camera (3/6). (No stars) The One Behind the Camera (3/6) *See what Riley needs help with. *Investigate Mansion Lobby. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Golden Bracelet) *Talk to Randy about what he wants to do. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Wild Western Set. (Clue: Flowers) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Bouquet of Flowers Restored) *Visit Riley in prison with Randy. (Reward: Superstar Face) *See what Valentina has to say on the serial kidnapper. *Investigate Local Saloon. (Clue: Valentina's Handbag) *Examine Valentina's Handbag. (Result: Faded Videotape) *Examine Faded Videotape. (Result: Videotape) *Analyze Video Footage. (09:00:00) *Ask Valentina more about the "Socialite Slaughter". (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Oakwolf Studios